Shang Knight
by LunaDea
Summary: Kaia is the second page to take advantage of King Jonathon's decree. She also has a dangerous secret. Chapter 8 up!!! PG-13 for violence.
1. Arrival and Suprise

            Lord HaMinch, Training Master of pages and squires at the Royal Palace, was rather uncomfortable.  He was tired of waiting for the servants to come to start his fire, and for late September the temperatures were extremely cold.  _Have to do it myself _he thought glumly.  He called up his Gift and slowly directed it at the waiting logs.  They burst into flame, and a moment later, a wave of warmth covered the room like a thick blanket.  Much warmer, but a little guilty, he returned to the documents on his desk.  He didn't like to use his Gift, because he believed that dependence on it would leave him in trouble in a battle.  

            Halfway through a document on the advances on the Scanran raiders, he looked up at a knock on the door.  A servant stepped through, obviously rather nervous, and new, and announced in a quavering voice "His Majesty, the King." Before retreating to a corner to wait until called.

            HaMinch stood as Jonathon of Tortall walked through the door.  The King was dressed in a shade of blue that accented his eyes and the sapphire on the circlet of gold around his head.  He strode confidently into the room and motioned for HaMinch to be seated.  He took the chair across the desk and sat very much at his ease.  After a long silence, he spoke.

            "We are expecting a new page," he stated in a voice that gave nothing away about his emotion.  His face was unreadable.

            "Very good my lord." said HaMinch smoothly, hiding his confusion.  Why should the King come to speak with him about a new page?  He had never done so before, in HaMinch's experience

            "I am told that this one has some very extraordinary skills," continued Jonathon, "and has been trained in street and knife fighting since the age of four.  By the Shang Falcon." He looked at HaMinch to see his reaction

            HaMinch was quite surprised. "Why was he not accepted for Shang training?"

            "The Shang decided that the child showed signs of the Gift, but unfortunately they never came to a head.  The new page will arrive shortly.  I came on a question of the youth's training."

            "Yes Majesty?"

            "From former experience we have found that pages should all be treated alike, no matter what their differences may be.  You agree with this theory?"

            Lord HaMinch was as good at verbal traps and combat as he was at physical ones.  He sensed that he was walking into a trap at this moment. "Yes Sire, I do."

            "Good," the trap snapped shut. "The new page will arrive soon to begin training.  Have a pleasant evening."  

            As HaMinch bid the King goodnight, he wondered what he had let himself in for.

            Rain lashed against the castle as servants rushed about, latching shutters.  Lord HaMinch picked up a scatter of wet paper that the sudden cloudburst had disturbed.  His fire crackled merrily, and with the wind and rain, his office seemed like a very agreeable place to be this afternoon.  He settled into his chair wincing, and wondered why all first years couldn't be born knowing staff work.  In a demonstration this morning a particular first year had accidentally hit the training master on the shoulder.  It ached almost as much as his bones in this rain.  I_ must be getting old_, he mused.  It was not a pleasant prospect.  He was glad for the distraction of a servant knocking on the door.  It was the same one who had announced the King five weeks earlier, and now seemed to have been assigned to the training masters permanently.  Lord HaMinch found this exceedingly annoying.  The boy _hovered_ for Goddess's sake.  HaMinch could not stand people who hovered.  And the child's stutter!  Lord HaMinch dismissed these thoughts from his mind as the servant nervously cleared his throat several times.  Nonetheless, his voice squeaked when he finally announced, "The training master of fief Golden Nest and his pupil reporting to my lord for confirmation of knight training."  The servant backed into the wall, respectfully looking as if he wished to melt straight through it.

            "Enter," stated Lord HaMinch in his most calm and businesslike manner.  Inside he was full of quiet anticipation.  This must be the Shang trained boy that the King had referred to.  He stood as two people entered the room.

            They were both dressed in dark brown cloaks with a water repellant outside which didn't seem to have helped in the least, as both were soaking wet.  One was a man with a rather scarred face, and a wary demeanor.  A foot soldier to the bone he seemed.  He carried himself as if he were in ranks at that very moment.  The other person kept the hood up, but looked to be about ten years old in build, and very slender.  He moved, for HaMinch was sure that this was the page, with a sort of boneless grace which, to the training masters eyes, communicated almost perfect balance.  Lord HaMinch guestured them to be seated in the empty chairs in front of his desk.  The soldier sat quite comfortably, and the youth seemed to do so too, but HaMinch could see the disguised readiness.  The slightest hint of attack and the child would be on his feet in an instant.  And from the way he set his arms, HaMinch, from years of working with thieves and assassins could tell that the boy either had  knives in arm sheaths, or was used to carrying them.  He probably had a few other hidden surprises too.  There was no doubt about it.  This boy had been assassin trained, trained to fight hard and if need be, dirty, to get himself out of any tight situation.  The boy would be a natural with a sword, and probably with the bigger weapons like the lance would come easily too.  

            Much satisfied, Lord HaMinch settled back in his chair.  Suddenly he realized that the two were still wearing their dripping wet cloaks. "Would you like to remove your outer garments?  You must be very uncomfortable."  He beckoned the servant.

            "Oh me and Kaia have been through worse than this milord."  The old man chuckled.  Lord HaMinch put him very much at his ease.

            The training master froze.  Kaia.  But wasn't that a…

            The page removed the cloak, and turned to face Lord HaMinch.  HaMinch felt as though he had been hit in the back of the head with a board.  The new page, the prodigy, the wonderfully Shang trained youngster was a girl.

            Kaia had short black hair, hanging halfway down her neck.  Her face was clear and pale.  She had large black eyes and elegant eyebrows.  Her mouth was full, and her chin was one that many women in Court would give their diamonds for.  Her whole effect was completely disarming, and if HaMinch had not witnessed her earlier movements, he would have been convinced that the old soldier had pulled her out of her mother's solar in the middle of cross stitching roses.  Her face said _I'm vulnerable_, her body said _I am a predator, don't mess with me_, and HaMInch knew from experience that those combinations were always the most dangerous.

            The girl was dressed in dark breeches and a loose shirt that allowed free movement.  Lord HaMinch was fighting an internal war.  He wanted to send her home.  She'd never have the strength to master the big weapons, and his career would look extremely bad if she failed.  However, she was well trained, and when you looked at how Alanna the Lioness and Keladry of Mindelan  had turned out, well then.

            He paused, then came to a conclusion.  _I'll ask for probation.  The King can't fault me for that.  Keladry of Mindelan was on probation_.  That decided, he opened his mouth, then snapped it shut abruptly as he remembered what the King had said.  About accepting all pages as the same no matter what their differences were.  And he remembered agreeing to that.  He had said so to the King, and now he could not go back on his word.  He sighed.

            "Welcome Kaia of Golden Nest.  We are pleased to have you training at the palace.  We have a few rules you must follow…   


	2. Choosing

I don't own anything in here except Kaia and Dennith and those guys.  Thanks all you who R/R.  I'm really slow at updating, but I do try.  *sighs * Anyway enjoy!!J          

Kaia stood as Lord HaMinch finished speaking.  She could hardly believe her luck.  The King had told her that she would not be on probation, but she had been afraid that at the last minute the training master would change his mind.  And he had been so surprised when he had seen her.  She wondered for a moment if he had known she was a girl.

            Sharm, the training mster of Golden Nest stood also.  They respectfully left the room, and once outside, Sharm pulled her to one side.  

            "Listen my lady, you are not to get involved in the old business here.  Unless Jarel or his lads come after you, you are to do nothing about him or the rest of them.  It was a mistake, my lady, getting mixed up with the likes of them, and I still don't know how you kept it secret for so many years, but its in the past." She nodded, and he patted her awkwardly on the head.  "You've been like my own daughter, and its been a pleasure to teach you, even if I did have to share you with that Shang.  You show them all."  He patted her head again, and she blinked furiously.

            "I'll miss you too Sharm,"  Kaia struggled not to cry," "Don't let Mother bully Father, and keep Randell safe."

            "That I'll do my lady." He smiled. "Farewell and Goddess bless."

            He strode away, and Kaia wiped her eyes.  Looking around, she could see no one, but her sensitive hearing told her someone was approaching from a corridor to the left.  She turned in that direction, her body ready for an attack without seeming to be.  She tensed, then relaxed as a motherly looking woman bustled down the hall towards her.

            "You must be the new page," said the woman brightly.  She wore a servant's uniform with silver braid edging her collar, which meant she was higher ranked than the boy who had served the training master. "I'm Selma, and I am in charge of the page's wing.  If you will follow me please?"

            Selma turned and walked away down the long hallway and after a minute Kaia followed her.  Selma turned a corner and began to talk. "We had no idea that you would be a girl, but I can get you the usual protections placed on your room if you'd like.  Believe me, the boys can be…less than friendly to girls.  You would have a special lock that would answer only to you.  Anyone else entering without your permission, and they'll be sprayed by skunk scent.  Believe me, they'll think twice." She looked over her shoulder at Kaia. "Unless you'd rather be the same and have them all wreak your room?"

Kaia shook her head mutely, and Selma laughed. They turned into another corridor, and were now walking down what Kaia presumed to be the page's wing.  The doors were all shut, but as they approached, one opened.  A boy about Kaia's age stepped out.  He closed his door and turned to look at them. His mouth fell open and he seemed to be trying a credible imitation of a landed fish.  After they passed, Kaia glanced back, and saw him knocking on another door.  She turned around again, uncomfortable.  She hated being the center of attention.

            Selma looked down at her and smiled. "Don't worry my dear. You're a novelty right now, but it will end when they realize that you aren't that much different from them.  But if anyone gives you trouble, you can come and tell me."

            Kaia smiled up at her, but she knew she would never ask for help.  She had been told over and over that a page's duty was to take everything and say nothing. She let out a small sigh.  

            Selma stopped in front of a door like the others.  "I'll get that lock for you soon my dear.  Supper is at the next bell.  Have you been briefed of the schedule?" Kaia nodded, and Selma gave her a last smile.  "You can go and get changed.  Don't be late."  And with that she bustled away.

            Kaia stood for a moment outside her room for a moment, then as more and more boys came out of their rooms to stare at her, she opened the door and stepped in.

            Closing the door behind her, and locking it, she turned and looked around.  It was a large room with a high ceiling.  A comfortable bed stood in one corner, and a large fireplace opposite it.  The shutter was latched against the rain, and the fire glowed giving the room a homey feel to it.  Her bags lay on a desk and her clothes had been put away in the large wardrobe.  She walked across the room and opened the door at the other end.  Inside was a small room, with a large bathtub, blessedly full to the brim with steaming water.  Kaia locked the door and stripped off her mud  stained clothes.  Sinking into the water with a sigh, she just lay there for a moment, then remembering dinner, she began to scrub furiously.  She had just finished dressing when the warning bell for dinner rang.  She checked herself one last time in the mirror, then opened the door and stepped into the hall.

            Lord HaMinch stood in front of two clusters of boys; one tall and confident, the other small and rather scared.  When he saw her, he motioned for her to come and stand with the smaller boys.  She could see the older pages looking at her, some with badly disguised curiosity, others with open hostility.  She ignored them and turned coolly back to the training master as he began to speak.

            "For those of you who are new here," he looked at her group, "We are not planning to leave you lost and defenseless.  You will each have a sponsor, an older boy who will look after you and help you find your way around for a time.  Now, shall we get started?"

The older boys nodded and Lord HaMinch announced "Fairom of Dragon's Cove." A trembling boy with dark brown hair and freckles stepped forward.  "Who will sponsor him?"

            "I will." Called out a tall boy with curly golden hair and blue eyes.  He put his hand on Fairom's shoulder and smiled at him.  Fairom smiled back, much relieved to have been chosen.  Lord HaMinch nodded.  "Very well Reldan of Naxen."

            "Gordlon of Queen's Wood." Another boy stepped forward and was chosen.  After three more people were gone, Lord HaMinch said "Kaia of Golden Nest."  Kaia wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but he seemed to look very pointedly at one boy in particular who stood near the back.  The boy sighed and stepped forward. "I will." He said in a rather bored voice.  

Kaia felt as though she had been slapped in the face.  Lord HaMinch hadn't thought that anyone would choose her, so he had picked her sponsor himself.  The boy didn't want to do it, and she felt like crying.  She saw Lord HaMinch look at her and from the look on his face, she could see he knew she knew.  He cleared his throat.  "Very good then, Dennith of Pine Falls." He nodded just as he had to the other boys.  But it isn't just like the other boys, she wanted to cry out, it's different, and it's not supposed to be.  But instead she stood quietly a few feet away from her sponsor and tried to keep from hitting something.   

            The others were chosen and they each stood with their sponsors.  "You all have tomorrow to learn the ropes and then we start classes." he nodded to them all and then turned and walked briskly down the hall.  The other boys walked off with their sponsors until it was just her and Dennith standing there looking at each other.  Finally Dennith spoke.

            "Well then, we'd better get off to supper."  He turned away and started down the hall.

            "He made you do it, didn't he." Kaia said in a very flat voice.  Dennith stopped and turned.  He looked at her in a measuring way.  "Yes."

            Kaia looked right back at him the same way.  Then she said, "You go on ahead, I'll find my way myself."  When he didn't move, she made to walk past him, but he caught her arm.  She paused as her hidden knife dug into her arm.  

            She concentrated on watching for a tensing of the muscles that would give away a move, like a punch or a kick.  He dropped her arm and asked "What's in you sleeve?"  She grumbled mentally about stupid time wasters, but kept her face impassive as she pulled the knife out of the special release sheath. 

He looked at it in slight surprise. Then he asked "What do you use it for?"  He seemed a bit incredulous.  _What he really means is can I use it_, thought Kaia angrily, _he just doesn't think I can use it. And I think he needs a lesson_.  She snapped her hand back and with a quick flick she sent the knife two inches into the wall less than and inch from where he stood.  He froze for a moment, and then relaxed.  She walked it over and tugged it out of the wall.  Sliding it back into the sheath, she studied him. There was a respect growing in his eyes, and a thoughtful look on his face.  Finally he seemed to decide and he took a deep breath.  He let out a sigh, and said "Come on, it's time for dinner, and then we'll have just time to look at the practice courts."

            He turned and walked off down the hallway, and she followed, satisfied that he had accepted her for herself.  Suddenly, the world looked a little brighter. 


	3. Acceptence

            Thanks to all the people who reviewed.  Kaia will have a fault, it just hasn't come up yet.  I don't own anything in this except for the plot and any characters not in TP books.  Please continue to R/R 

The table that Dennith led her to was fairly empty.  She tried not to notice as some of the boys slid down to the opposite end of the table, but it hurt.  She sat quietly as more boys filed into the large room.  As the last entered, and sat down the room became very quiet.  Several people shifted uncomfortably.  Sharm had told her that they always had to wait for the training master before eating, but she was so hungry.  Finally Lord HaMinch walked into the room, followed by the King.  Everyone stood, as the King walked up to the dais at the front of the room, where he nodded for them all to sit down.  Everyone sat, but the King remained standing.  Lord HaMinch stood beside him, and they looked carefully at everyone in the room.  Finally the King spoke.

            "We are glad to see so many people so eager to start your training.  We need every one of you after our recent war with Scanra.  We lost many brave men, and although we have attained peace, it will be hard to keep it.  In fact, as we speak a new threat arises.  The government of Saran has finally reorganized itself, and they're in great political turmoil.  Having desolated their lands, they believe that they need more, and as a result, they are turning to their neighbors.  And once they notice us, we will be hard pressed to stop them from attacking us.  We shall need all of your skills and all of your strength to keep our country from harm.  So please try your best to learn and train, and we will help you as best we can to be prepared.  Thank you."

            He nodded to them all and before they could stand he left the room, leaving them all feeling as though something large had just happened to them, but they hadn't quite realized it yet.  Lord HaMinch stood on the dais and raised his hands.  

            "We thank you, Bright Mithros, Great Goddess, we thank you for our safty and our food."  He bowed his head and sat don in a chair.  Immediately a page rushed to serve him.  The rest of the boys set into their meals with a good will.  Dennith did as well, and after thinking about the King's words for a moment, Kaia picked up some bread with butter and bit into it.  She could tell Dennith was looking at her curiously.  Finally he got up enough courage to speak to her.  

            "So you're from Golden Nest?" she nodded. "I'm from Pine Falls.  That's up around the same area.  My father died, and my mother runs the fief.  Well actually my older brother does, but officially, it's my mam."  He bit into some meat.  She watched him for a moment, and then decided that he wasn't going to make fun of her.  Yet.  

            "Golden Nest is fairly small." She said. "Not really fancy.  Hardly a village on our property.  My parents were rather happy to get rid of me.  One less mouth to feed." She shoveled some more bread into her mouth.  

            "I can't imagine why," he said grinning.  She grinned back tentatively.  She had never had a real friend.  And he wasn't being mean to her, or wanting her to do anything.  Yet.  She couldn't trust him yet.

            For the rest of the meal she listened to stories about his odd brothers and sisters and the trouble they got into.  She finished her dinner at the same time he did and they took their dishes to the kitchens, and then he took her out to the practice grounds and stables.  Before long it was dark out, and they had to go in.  She walked to her room, very tired, and planning to go to bed early, but she decided to explore just a little before she did.  

            She walked down the hall, silently as she had been taught, and looked into all the rooms she came to.  None seemed very interesting until she found one with large portraits in it.  The lamps were still lit in there, so she walked in and started walking along the walls, viewing each painting thoroughly before moving on.  She was just looking at a picture of King Jasson, when she saw movement reflected in the glass.  She didn't give any sign she had seen, and instead moved to the darker painting to her right.  In this one's glass she could see reflected the room behind her, which now included three scowling boys creeping towards her.  She studied them in the impromptu mirror.  They were obviously ready to beat her up, show her her "place."  She smiled mentally, and it was not a nice smile.  They were going to get a surprise.

            Just as the fist one drew up behind her, and brought back his arm, savoring the moment, she lunged, spinning around to grab his wrist and send him flying into a table.  She backed up from the others, buying herself time as she took inventory of her weapons and situation.  They were confused, but that was wearing off quickly.  She lowered herself into street fighting stance and let the knives in her arm sheaths drop into her hands.  Taking inventory she found she also had two hidden in her boots, and another at her belt.  The one in the spine sheath she had left in her room, but this was enough if they decided to get too violent.  

            Having recovered, they now advanced on her, slowly moving to encircle her, leaving no escape.  She put her wrist knives back.  They weren't armed, so she wouldn't be either.  Suddenly the ones on her left and right lunged.  She ducked from in between them to hit the middle one in the chest, and knocking him over.  The other two crashed into each other, and pulled back, rubbing their heads.  The one she had hit growled and punched the side of her head as she rolled off him to meet the other two as they attacked from behind.  They each got in hits, but she managed to shove one of them away from his friends.  Lightning fast, before the others could react, she put one arm around his neck to hold him still. At the same time she pulled a dagger from her boot.  Reversing it, she hit him with the pommel, just behind the ear.  He dropped like a stone, and she turned to meet his friends who rushed towards her at that moment.  Hitting one in the nose, she heard a slight crunch as bone broke.  The other hit her in the ribs with a well placed kick.  She fell back as he hit her in the side of the head with a powerful punch.  She grimaced.  It was time to deal with him.  She knocked him over, and put one hand at his throat.  As she cut off his air supply, she took another knife and rapped his skull with it.  

            As he fell into oblivion, she stood and turned to find the other boy.  He sat on the floor, cradling his broken nose in both hands.  She looked at him in disgust, and then turned to leave the room.  There was no point in getting him too, and besides, her head was really starting to hurt.  It was time to get some of that tea she had brought.                  


	4. Of Horses

            Sorry it took me so long to get this one posted.  Anyway, hope you enjoy.  R/R

I don't own anything etc etc.

When Kaia woke up the next morning, she hurt in so many places she couldn't count them.  Her ribs ached, her head ached, and she was quite thoroughly bruised.

            _At least I don't have a black eye_, she thought.  _The three of them will have that and more_.  She sat up quite suddenly as there was a knock on the door.  She was about to just yell "Come in" until she remembered the locks.  Sighing, she climbed painfully out of bed and walked over to the door.  Opening the door, she saw a shy servant girl on the other side.  She groaned and almost shut the door, but decided that if she didn't want to clean up her room, she'd have to let the girl in.  She opened the door all the way, and the servant stepped into the room.  As the fire blazed to life, Kaia got dressed, and as she left the room at the first bell for breakfast.   As she entered, the murmur of conversation stopped and everyone turned to stare at her.  She ignore the hostile looks and moved over to where Dennith sat.  This time he had some friends with him and he smiled slightly as she came to sit.  

            "Kaia, this is Samith of Naxen, and his sponsor, Liam."  

            Kaia recognized Liam as the Prince, and bowed a little to him, and to Samith, who looked to be her age exactly. 

            "They all sat down and waited for the rest of the boys to file in.  Before long, they were chatting like old friends, and Smaith, Liam and Dennith seemed to have forgotten that she was a girl as they argued good-naturedly over which kind of hunting bow was better for spidren: Yamani, or Tortallan.  Before long, Lord HaMinch came in and said the blessing.  Then all the pages set in to their breakfast woth great enthusiasm.  Kaia was just finishing the wonderful porridge, when the Prince and Dennith decided that it was time to school their charges in the rules and the schedule.  Kaia and Samith, who after ten minutes told her to call him Sam.  They listened avidly as the older boys told them about teachers, and how to please them, rules, and how not to break them, and all about their classes. 

            "Etiquette," stated Liam with a groan.  The most boring subject in the world, and the one with the crabbiest Mithran priest." He sighed.  "Nothing we can do about it, of course."

            As they all finished eating, Lord HaMinch stood, and held up a hand for silence.

            "Today is your first day of classes.  You will be courteous and obedient to your teachers.  And there is to be no fighting in the palace grounds.  If any are found fighting, we now have the option of expelling you."  He stepped down from the dais and left the room.  Kaia looked guiltily at her feet. 

            "I wonder what happened to make them do that," said Prince Liam thoughtfully, "There really hasn't been that much fighting around here as a rule.  Must have been one of the new guys." He playfully punched Sam's shoulder.  Kaia felt her face go red. Dennith studied her thoughtfully for a moment and she wondered how much he guessed.

            After taking their plates up to the kitchens, they went down several halls, and Kaia was soon thoroughly lost.  The first class was mathematics.  Kaia was so bewildered by all the numbers and letters that she was quite ready to leave when the time came.  The other classes confused her too.  She wasn't much good at etiquette, and although she knew how to read and write, the book assigned to them was simply huge.  By the time she got to history, she was ready to quit.  

            Luckily, this was the class that Liam and Dennith had been so happy with.  The man teaching it was very old, and not very tidy.  He had a long gray beard, and Kaia could hardly believe that he was a knight, or had ever been.  They all sat down wherever they wanted.  Kaia waited for a moment on the edge of the room.  On the left side where the boys she had beat up, looking very colorful, and glaring murder in her direction.  She hastily looked over to the other side of the room, and found a seat near Sam.  Sliding into it, she waited for the class to begin.  When it did, she was surprised.  The boys called  put opinions that were actually listened to, and responded to.  They got into several cheerful arguments, and thoroughly thrashed out the situation in Saran, and why they would want to over take Tortall, from the Queen's lineage to the lack of natural resources left after the civil war.  She had fun for the first time that day.

            After that class they walked out to the practice yards.  She was very tense, and unsure of what to expect.  She had heard that two Shang taught the class, and she wondered for a minute if they would be anything like the Falcon.  

            The two teachers came out of the stables and walked towards the students.  The woman looked at the pages like they were nothing so much as a bunch of frozen rabbits, and she was a very hungry hawk.

             "Ah," she said, grinning, "Here they are.  The new ones.  Well Haukin?  What do you think?"

            The Shang Horse walked around the group, grinning widely.  He looked hard at each and every new page, who looked terrified.  "I think that they'll do." He said at last.  "We should get them started right away."  He smiled mischievously.  "Let us hope that this bunch survives."  He looked at the Wildcat.  She nodded.

            "All the rest of you, come with me," she called. "We need to practice your staff work."  The rest of the pages stifled groans, and shuffled away.

            Haukin looked them all over.  "Now then," he said, "We will begin with the fall.  You fall forward when I throw you and hit the ground with your hand.  Lime so."  He toppled forward, smacking the ground with his hand and causing dust to rise, making the fall look more serious then it was.  Kaia felt like groaning herself.  She had learned how to do that when she was three.  A dilemma ran around in her head.  She didn't want to look bad, but she knew that she would be given a hard time if she showed that she could do it correctly.  She thought about it while the other boys went down one after another, hitting the ground and collecting bruises.  Finally when it was her turn to be thrown, she had decided.  When she hit the ground, she twisted so that she wouldn't get hurt, but she pretended to forget to hit the ground, until it was too late.  When she stood, the Shang looked at her closely.  She gulped, wondering how much he had guessed.  Head down, she silently took her place in line to be thrown again.  She did the same thing every time, until finally, one of the other boys got it right.  Then she felt safe enough to do it correctly too.  

            By the end of the class, about a third of the boys were hitting the ground correctly.  Finally, the Shang was pleased enough to let them go to choose their horses.  Kaia knew that a horse was important to a knight, and she intended to get the best possible one.  However, she got to the stables, she found that the older pages were standing against the stalls of the best horses, waiting for the younger ones.  She saw the other younger boys run over to their sponsors, and their horses.  She looked around for Dennith, and finally saw him in a corner stall. The other boys were glaring at him, but he looked very pleased with himself.  She drew nearer, and saw that there was a horse in the stall behind him.  She looked through the shadows, and saw a rather ugly gelding finishing off an apple.  He was brown, but not the sort of sheeny brown as the other horses.  He was the color of mud, with gray spots on his ears.  His head was too big, and he looked too skinny to hold up anyone.  She dubiously put her hand under his nose, and he smelled her curiously, lipping her palm enthusiastically.

            Seeing her doubt, Dennith smiled. "Here she is.  The best horse in the stable."  Kaia looked at him, and then at the horse.

            "The best horse." She repeated flatly.  The thing looked like tomorrow's dog meat.  Dennith nodded.

            "Look at them," he said, gesturing at the older pages giving them angry looks. "They're all furious that I got to him first.  They've seen him at work.  The Lioness herself rode him into battle once.  He may not look like much, but he's trained as a warhorse.  And he is obedient to only his rider, once he gets to know you.  He must be worth about as much as the Crown Jewels.  Not only that, he is the fastest beast on four legs."  Dennith ran a hand through his hair.  "Wish I had got 'im when I had a chance.  But I'll live.  And something tells me you'll need him."  

            Kaia stepped into the stall with the horse, and looked him over.  Despite his appearance of fragility, he was strongly muscled, and built for endurance.  She looked him in the eyes, and saw immense intelligence looking back at her.  That, if nothing else, decided her.

            "He's perfect."


	5. The Wildmage

I¹m really sorry about how long it took to update, but first I couldn¹t get my computer to work, and then the FF server crashed. Anyway, here for your enjoyment, is the next chapter. Oh, and sorry about name mistakes. I'm just going to go on as I have, because its easier. Sorry. R/R!!! Kaia led her horse, whose name, she had been informed, was Storm, into the riding yard. She led him over to a block of wood used for mounting. She put her foot in one stirrup, and began to swing herself up, when Storm, turned and looked at her, and as soon as she had shifted her weight, he sidled away. She fell to the ground in a cloud of dust. She felt her face burning as the other pages tittered. She pulled Storm back over to the block, and tried again. This time she was ready when he moved away, and she moved with him, landing on her feet. Trying to ignore the laughter of the surrounding boys, she pulled the horse back over to the block to try again, but before she could put her foot in the stirrup, she heard the training master¹s voice. ³Golden Nest,² He called. She stepped back onto the ground, and turned to face him. He was riding towards her on a beautiful bay. When he stopped in front of her, he studied her for a moment, and then said, ³If your horse will not let you ride him, you should request the assistance on Daine, the Wildmage. Or, you may choose a different horse.² Kaia recalled Storm¹s many virtues that Dennith had so proudly regaled her with, and how hard he had tried to get her this horse. She looked at the ugly beast who regarded her reproachfully. ³I would like to request the Wildmage¹s help, with my Lord¹s permission.² she answered. He nodded. ³Very well, you have until the next bell to fix the problem.² She bowed respectfully, and walked through the dust to the fence edging the yard. Ducking under it, she heard Lord HaMinch calling out directions to the pages, and the sound of many horses¹ hooves. Facing the steep hill up to the palace, Kaia decided that she didn¹t have any time to spare, and began to run. She was in fairly good shape for long distance running, but this hill really tested her endurance. Upon reaching the top, she stopped abruptly, and sat down. A moment later, she realized that she didn¹t want to cramp up, and pushed herself to her feet. By asking several servants, she managed to figure out where the Wildmage was. She climbed several flights of stairs, got lost twice, and finally the right room. The door was open, and she knocked timidly. A small child, only about two years of age, ran up to the doorway. She stared up at Kaia curiously, and Kaia, not knowing what to do, stared back. Then the little girl reached out, and grasped Kaia¹s hand. She turned around, and pulling Kaia behind her, she walked back into the house, calling ³Kitten, Kitten!² There was a small hall, and then a large room. Books where strewn everywhere, and Kaia noticed several animals sitting around. Mostly birds, but also a dog, and two cats. A frog sat on a map of Scanra. Kaia gave a start of surprise as a small dragon came through a door to her left. She was about three feet tall, and had blue scales tinged slightly with gold. Kaia stared openly as the dragon walked up to them, and the child proudly presented her, saying with an audible lisp ³Visitors!² The dragon whistled approvingly, and then turned back to the door, where she gave one deafening screech. Kaia heard a voice saying ³Al right, alright, I¹m coming.² A young woman walked through the door. She had long brown hair which was braided and wound around her head, and gray eyes. She was wiping her hands, which seemed to have some sort of white substance, on a cloth. Oh, thought Kaia, the birds. The woman looked at Kaia¹s bewildered expression, and smiled. ³Hello, I¹m Daine. And this,² she looked at the little girl, ³is Daenra. I see she took a liking to you.² She looked back up at Kaia again, and gave her a measuring look. ³You must be the new page.² she said. ³Where you looking for me?² ³Yes,² Kaia tried to find her scattered wits. ³It¹s about my horse. Storm. He won¹t let me ride him.² ³Well,² Daine said slowly, ³If he doesn¹t like you, I really can¹t do much to persuade him otherwise..² ³Oh no, that¹s not it,² Kaia said quickly, ³ He was trained not to bear any rider but one. If you could just convince him that I¹m his rider, I would appreciate it very much.² Daine smiled then. ³I would be happy to. I¹ll get down to the stables later today.² Kaia smiled back, very relieved, and just then, she heard the bell. ³Mithros,² she breathed. She was supposed to be back already. She bowed to Daine. ³Thank you. I am in your debt.² Daine bowed in return, and Kaia walked respectfully back to the door, beginning to run as soon as she had reached the hall. Lord HaMinch gave her one bell of extra work to do on Sunday for her lateness to lunch. She had bowed resignedly and went to load her tray. Having done so, she went to sit next to Sam and Dennith. They gave her sympathetic glances, and the looked up as the training master stood and said: ³Bright Mithros, Great Goddess, we thank you for our food and our safety.² He nodded briefly and sat down again. ³Where were you?² asked Dennith as Kaia smeared butter on her bread. ³The meeting with Daine took longer than I thought it would.² she shrugged. Dennith shook his head. ³Anyway, I wanted to tell you that you had better watch out. Some of the boys are going to try to bait you into a fight,² he took a bite of meat, ³You know,² he said in a muffled voice, and swallowed. ³To get you expelled. The ones sitting by those guys who look like they all ran into brick walls.² Kaia fought the urge to laugh. She tried to control her face and failed. Dennith looked at her closely. ³By the the way,² he said with a suspicious note in his voice. ³What do you know about that anyway?² Kaia was silent, but she couldn¹t keep the satisfied look off her face. ³Ha!² said Liam, ³You did it!² ³What?² Sam looked absolutely shocked, ³By yourself? But you¹re a g-² ³What?² asked Kaia disdainfully, ³A girl? Is that the word you¹re looking for? Does that mean that if attacked I curl up into a ball like a frightened hedgehog? Well, in the Ro-² She broke off and turned red. Dennith looked at her closely. ³In the what?² he asked. ³In the Shang,² she said into the waiting gap. ³In the Shang, if you do that, your teacher doesn¹t care. He¹ll attack you anyway.² Their mouths hung open. ³Well,² she said, ³You don¹t expect them to say Œoh, since your scared I¹ll leave you alone¹. Do you think that¹s what some bandit or thief is going to do when they attack you?² ³Well,² said Liam at last, ³I guess not.² ³Damn right.² said Kaia cheerfully. Sam laughed, breaking the silence, and they ate the rest of the meal talking about other things. Later, as she fell asleep, Kaia remembered her slip up, and hoped that everyone had forgotten. She would be in real danger if anyone found out what her secret was, and, come to think of it, so would her friends. With that uneasy thought, she fell into sleep. 


	6. Consequences

Kaia woke up early the next morning with her mind decided. She would have to tell someone about her   
secret. It was just to much to be kept secret for long, and she was sure that it would come out, sooner rather   
than later. Then everyone will find out that I lied to them, she thought miserably. They'll never trust me   
again. She took her time getting dressed, and then she practiced the hand fighting pattern that her teacher   
had taught her. She was surprised while she was drying off her sweat by a knock at the door. It was still   
drk out, and the bell would not ring for a long time. She walked over and opened it, and was surprised to   
find not one of the boys, but a tall woman with short brown hair. Kaia recognized her immediately as   
Keladry of Mindelan, the second female to be knighted. Kaia hurriedly bowed, and then stood speechless,   
gawking like an idiot at the legend before her. Keladry was the first to speak, smiling slightly at the look   
on Kaia's face.  
"May I come in?" she said quietly. "I would like to talk with you, but not arouse attention."  
"Y-yes." Stammered Kaia. She stood to the side, and let the knight walk in past her. She flushed   
as she saw how her room must look. The bed unmade, the clothes on the floor, a few leaves blown in   
through the open windows were strewn across it all. She opted not to run around tidying up. She would   
just look flustered. Well I am flustered, she thought. "Please sit down," she said, pulling out the chair from   
under her desk where her class assignments were neatly stacked. She felt a little proud at how calm she had   
sounded, when in reality, she was so nervous that her hands were shaking. She took a deep breath, and by   
exerting all her control, she managed to make them stop. Another deep breath calmed her nerves, and she   
felt some of her initial shock die away. Keladry settled back in her chair, and studied Kaia closely. Kaia   
felt a great urge to squirm under this scrutiny, but she forced herself to stay still.  
"So," said Keladry after a moment, "You're the one who studied with the Shang Falcon."  
"Yes, umm," Kaia paused, unsure how to address the knight. Keladry must have seen her   
uncertainty, because she laughed quietly.  
"Just call me Kel," she said, grinning, 'It's much quicker than any title." Kaia nodded her head.   
Kel looked at her for a moment more, and then said "I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but this had to be secret.   
It was the same with me. I couldn't meet the Lioness until I was a squire, and only then in a huge banquet   
in front of about a hundred people."  
"Why?' asked Kaia, confused.  
"Well," said Kel, "She was a mage, and Goddess touched. Half of Tortall believed that she had   
cheated in her Ordeal. Everyone would have said that she was giving me some sort of assistance, magical,   
mundane, or divine."  
Kaia nodded. She could see how people would doubt and disbelieve. Kel continued.  
"Even though I am not a mage, I could still tell you things. Such as how to get through the   
Chamber of Ordeal.'  
Kaia felt defensive. " I don't need any help." She said hotly. "I can do it myself."  
"I don't doubt your ability to." Said Kel, "I can tell that you are well trained just by looking at   
you. It's visible, you know. The way you move? You have perfect balance; like an assassin." She paused,   
and smiled. "Or a Shang. Even I didn't have balance that good, and I started when I was three."  
"Thank you, my lady." Said Kaia, shyly. She had never heard so many good things said about her   
in such a short period of time. "I started when I was seven. I was a fast learner, my teacher said."   
"Your teacher was right." Said Kel. "I hope that you do as well in your years here as I think you   
will." She looked out the window at the false dawn. "I had better go now before anyone comes. I hope that   
I see you again, Kaia of Golden Nest." Kaia stood as Kel did, and they bowed to each other. Kel held out a   
stone jar. "The Lioness sent this to you with her good wishes. It's a balm, like the one she gave me when I   
was a page. Good for bruises, and you need only a little, so it lasts a long time. She said that if you ever   
need more, or if you ever need anything at all, you can give a note to Stephan the groomsman. He'll see   
that she gets it." Kel smiled, then walked quickly to the door. She opened it silently, and left, shutting it   
with a decisive click behind her. Kaia watched her go, and then stood there for a few moments afterwards.   
It all seemed like a dream. The only real thing remaining was the jar of bruise balm on her desk.   
She pushed up her sleeve, and rubbed a small amount on the huge bruise encircling her forearm   
where one of the boys had grabbed her in the fight. The ache went away, and the bruise faded some before   
her eyes. She pushed the jar under her mattress, where she would be sure it wouldn't be found. Four years   
of caution were hard to break. She had had more things stolen then she could count, and she wasn't taking   
a chance with this one. She looked around her room. There were no personal decorations to be seen, only   
the original tapestries. She had gotten into the habit of only having the bare necessities, and a few things   
she could sell. Sighing, she decided to write home for a bit of money for some more furnishings. She was   
going to be here for awhile, so she might as well be comfortable.   
She gathered up her classwork and looked over it. She had stayed up late finishing it, and risking   
the fact that she would be punished if someone saw the light from her candle. A shirt stuffed in the crack   
under the door had mostly solved that problem, but she had been so jumpy that every noise from the   
corridor, or from the boys in the rooms next to hers, as they turned over in bed, caused her to make a blot   
on her paper. She looked at it. It was slightly messy, but legible, and her writing was neat enough. She   
sighed as the first bell of the day rang out loudly over the palace grounds. The quiet knock on her door that   
was the servant sounded, and she went over to admit her. A short time later, she left her room for   
breakfast. She sat down at a table and was joined shortly by Liam. He looked slightly worried.  
"Where's Sam?" she asked him. He glanced around to the door, and watched the small trickle of   
boys entering the hall.  
"I left him at his room," he said, playing with his spoon, "He told me to go on without him, and   
that he'd be along in a little while. His voice sounded odd."  
Dennith sat down next to Kaia. She said a cheerful good morning to him, and got a growl in   
return. Obviously Dennith was not a morning person.  
"What's the matter Den?" asked Liam cheerfully, "Someone put a pea in your mattress?"  
Dennith only glared at him, and Liam laughed out loud. His laugh died away as Sam set his tray   
down on the table.  
All three stared at him. He carefully avoided their eyes, and carefully lifted a spoonful of porridge   
to his mouth. However, he had a bit of a hard time getting it in. His lip was swollen so much that the   
spoon would barely fit. His eyes were both surrounded by colorful bruises, and he could hardly see. There   
was a scabbed cut on his forehead, and bruises covered his arms. He winced as he finally got his mouthful   
of breakfast, which had caused his lip to split open again. A small trickle of blood ran unnoticed down his   
chin as he set down his spoon. Finally Kaia handed him a napkin, and motioned for him to wipe off the   
blood. Then after a few more moments of silence, she spoke.  
"Who? And why?" He didn't answer for a moment, and she thought he wasn't going to, but then   
there came a small whisper:  
"I fell down."  
At this Dennith snorted, "Oh, come on Sam m'lad. We're none of us the training master. We   
don't have to take that answer. And besides that, we're not going to." Sam looked up at him.   
"Den's right Sam," said Liam, "We won't take that answer. We are going to get the truth out of   
you. Sooner or later, you'll give it away yourself, and we, as your friends would rather that you just told   
us."  
Sam glanced at Kaia and away. But she understood. "It was because of me, wasn't it?" she asked,   
"Because you're friends with me?" Sam nodded silently, and she sighed.   
"Its not your fault," said Dennith, and Liam and Sam nodded.  
"They were just using that as an excuse!" he said as cheerfully as he could, but Kaia shook her   
head.   
"You guys shouldn't hang around me," she said, "It'll just lead to trouble."  
Dennith shook his head, and so did Liam. Sam piped up, "I haven't known you very long, but I   
like you already. You seem like a nice person. Why should I let them tell me who I can and can't be   
friends with?"  
"Because you'll get your face broken?" she said. He glowered at her, and she sighed. "Fine, stay   
around me. But don't blame me if people try to hurt you."   
Dennith grinned. "I don't think anyone will be hurting Sam, or any of us for that matter. I have   
the idea that they'll leave us alone if we can teach them a lesson or two. But first," he looked at Sam, "We   
have to know who did it." Sam sighed.  
"Okay, okay, here's what happened…" 


	7. Lessons Learned

Thanks to all you who reviewed. Sorry about chapter 5. It was really a mess. The format I saved it in   
messed it up. Anyway, for your enjoyment, Chapter 7!!! It may be a little morbid, but I love writing fight   
scenes in all their gory detail, so this is a little longer than usual. I don't own anything except the plot. The   
rest is Tamora Pierce's. R/R  
  
  
"There! Wentar of Stone Mountain!" Sam's muffled whisper just barely reached Kaia's ears. She   
leaned slightly out of the dark door way where she and Sam stood. Wentar of Stone Mountain stood about   
ten yards away, laughing over something with four other boys. They all seemed to be a gang, with Wentar   
as their leader.   
"Figures," muttered Kaia to Sam, "He's the nephew of that squire that the Chamber killed. The   
one that they found dead." Sam shuddered. Kaia lifted her hand slightly, signaling Liam and Dennith across   
the hall in a similar doorway. Then she and Sam waited until none of the boys down the hall were facing   
their way. Kaia gave Sam a little push. He swallowed audibly, and stepped out of the shadows. Then he   
began to walk at a normal pace towards the boys down the hall.   
One of Wantar's friends noticed him first, and elbowed the leader. Wentar turned, and his face   
broke into a smile. In the dim light, Kaia couldn't make out much of it, but what she could see she didn't   
like. Crossing her fingers, she watched as Wentar stepped forward to block Sam's way. Sam stopped and   
looked up at him. "Yes?" he asked. His voice was quite cool and calm.  
"I'm sorry to see that you didn't take our advice, and stop hanging around that commoner   
masquerading as a noble." His voice made Kaia shiver. She wouldn't like to be Sam right now. Wentar   
could very easily punch him before she or Dennith reached him. She wished that it was her out there   
instead of him. She was completely confident with her ability to take care of herself, but she wasn't to sure   
about Sam. However, they were sure that Wentar would make a move on him, since Sam hadn't taken his   
"advice". Kaia just wished that they were closer.   
Wentar looked Sam over. "I thought that you would have figured it out by now." He said. "I really   
didn't want to have to make your face any more messed up than I had to. But it seems that you have left us   
no choice." By now, the rest of his pack had circled around the pair, leaving Sam no escape. We're   
outnumbered. Kaia realized. She shrugged of the thought. She and Dennith could take care of all of them   
together. And if things really got out of hand, the prince would step in. The boys would think twice about   
punching him. Liam hadn't been happy with the idea. He had, as he had put it, been "really wanting to   
teach the idiots a lesson". Only a lot of persuading and pleading throughout the whole day of classes had   
convinced him that he was needed in that particular position.  
Kaia signaled again to Dennith to be ready. She felt a cold thrill as Wentar pulled back and arm.   
Sam tried to turn away, but two on the others grabbed him by the shoulders, and held him poised in front of   
the strike. It hit his eye, which was already swollen and bruised. His knees gave way beneath him. Kaia   
hoped that he hadn't passed out. She stepped out of the doorway and began to walk down the hall with   
Dennith beside her. The stopped behind the circle of pages, and waited. When no one noticed them, Kaia   
looked at Dennith and nodded. Then she drew back her first, and landed a carefully placed punch in the   
back of the nearest boy's head. He dropped like a rock. Her teacher had always said that she had a gift in   
knocking people unconscious with very little work.   
Needless to say, that got their attention quite effectively. The boys holding Sam up dropped him,   
and stepped forward, one on either side of Wentar like bodyguards.   
"Oh look!" said Wentar, "It seems we have company." He stepped right up to Kaia, with his face   
just inches from hers. "We don't want company." He said. "Go back to your parents, and leave this place to   
the people who really belong here." He looked over his shoulder at Sam, and then over Kaia's shoulder at   
Dennith. "And why don't you take your," he paused and smiled , "Friends with you?"  
Kaia kept her face like stone. "I belong here as much as you," she answered calmly, "In fact, I   
belong here more." She spit the words into his face. "Coward. Five against one? Or do you really need all   
the help," she looked him over, and smiled, "Ah, yes," she said with a small smile, " I can see that you do."  
This was evidently too much for Wentar. He reached out and grabbed her arm. She took that wrist   
in both hands and twisted her hands in opposite direction, keeping her grip hard. He cursed, and let go,   
tearing his hand out of her grip. She felt a punch hit the side of her head. She cursed herself inwardly for   
forgetting his friends. Already Dennith was locked in a furious fist fight with one, the other still lying   
unconscious on the ground. One of Wentar's bodyguards had left him, and was beating on Sam, who lay   
on the ground and moaned. The other had hit her. While she was still reeling slightly, he slipped behind   
her, and twisted both her arms behind her back. Wentar slid his belt knife out, and held it in front of her   
face, while she twisted her hands around to try to make her captor let go. Even gouging his arms didn't   
work. He was too determined to hold on.   
Wentar looked around at the two battles. "See what happens when you involve your friends?" he   
said. "They get hurt. And we figured," he took the knife and placed it against her temple, "That as friends,   
you should share their pain." He drew the knife lightly down her skin, opening a shallow cut. She ground   
her teeth and tried to think. He lifted the knife to her neck and started another line there. She had to do   
something!  
Using the boy behind her to support her weight, and kicked out with both legs and hit Wentar in   
the chest. He hadn't seen it coming, and was put off balance. Falling over, he hit his head on the ground   
with a nasty crack. She used her leverage as her feet came back down to her advantage, increasing her   
downward motion, and at the same time, twisting away from the boy behind her. He bellowed in rage, and   
reached out again to grab her. She foiled him by grabbing his outstretched hand and turning, she pulled him   
over her hip. He hit the wall, and slumped at the bottom, stunned for the moment. With her hands free, she   
loosened her own knife in its sheath. Wentar wouldn't hesitate about really hurting her now. He stood,   
rubbing the back of his head, and advanced on her. They circled for a moment before she remembered Sam.   
Her glance over at him was all the opening that Wentar needed. He lunged forward, intent to really hurt   
her. She pivoted to the side, and hit him behind the knees with one foot. He flew by her, unable to stop   
himself, and crashed into his partner, who had finally recovered from his own fall. They went head over   
heels together, and into Dennith and his opponent.   
Kaia knelt next to Sam. He was knocked out, and in extremely bad shape, but he was alive. She   
wished that she could get him out somehow, but that wasn't a priority. She knew that Wentar and his   
friends would all be going for her now.  
She was right. Here came Wentar, his nose bleeding heavily, and a cut over one eyebrow, but   
otherwise intact. His friend's eye was already so swollen that he couldn't see out of it, but that didn't seem   
to be slowing him down any. Dennith left his challenger just then. The boy had fallen to the floor, crying   
like a baby over what looked like a couple broken teeth, and a mangled nose. Wentar wasn't expecting it   
when Dennith hit him from behind, but with a yell, Wentar's friend went for Dennith, who neatly side-  
stepped the charge, and then turned, calmly waiting for the next attack. He didn't look to nice himself: A   
blood nose, probably two black eyes, and his forehead split open, but he didn't seem to be letting it affect   
him too much.  
Kaia was starting to get tired, and it wasn't even a nice fight. The boys played too dirty. She   
decided to finish Wentar once and for all.   
She ducked his punch, and slammed him into the wall. His neck snapped back and his head   
thudded loudly. She saw a trickle of blood run down the stone behind him: he had split open the skin. She   
punched him twice, once on each side of his face in quick succession, and stepped back briefly. He stepped   
forward, and raised up his hand to hit her. He didn't look at all nice now. His face was a bloody mess, and   
twisted in hate.  
He punched feebly at her, but she blocked it, and hit him in the forehead. He dropped to his knees.   
She could tell that this was over. She leaned over and said quietly, "I suggest that you never mess with me,   
or my friends ever again." Her voice was pleasant. He looked up into her eyes for a moment, and tried to   
say something, but before he could get a word out, he toppled over, out cold.  
She turned to help Dennith deal with the last one, but they had already stopped fighting, and were   
staring at her. Then he turned tail and ran.   
Kaia suddenly remembered what the training master had said. Wiping blood out of her eyes, she   
turned to Dennith. "If we don't get out of her, and get cleaned up, they might expel us!" he nodded. She   
turned as Liam came running down the hall.  
"Sorry," he said.  
"Where in Mithros' name were you?" demanded Dennith, "We really needed you there for   
awhile."  
Liam looked around the hall at the four boys lying on the floor. "Yeah," he said dryly, "It looks   
like you needed me a lot."  
Kaia said nothing, but pointed to Sam. "Liam looked at him for a moment, then in four quick steps   
was leaning over him. Wordlessly, Kaia and Dennith helped him to lift Liam and carry him back to Liam's   
room. Once there, they shut the door, and laid him on the bed. His breathing was shallow, and his face   
almost unrecognizable. They all looked at each other. Finally Kaia spoke. "He needs a Healer."  
"We can't get him a Healer," said Dennith. "Only Lord HaMinch can approve Healers, and if we   
tell him why we want one, he'll expel us all. Including Sam."  
"Well, he needs one now." Kai said. No one spoke for a minute, then Liam hit his forehead.   
"I've got us a Healer who won't tell, no matter what. I'll be right back." And with that he left.  
He came back some time later with another boy in tow. The other boy went straight over to Sam's   
bedside, while Liam stood next to him with a triumphant air.  
"Kaia, meet Thom of Pirate's Swoop. Thom, Kaia of Golden Nest." Thom looked up briefly, and   
looked Kaia over, before nodding and returning his attention to Sam. Kaia looked at him for a moment   
more, realizing that he was the Lioness's son. Then she realized that she was staring and looked away.   
Thom was in his third year as a page, and had learned a lot about Healing from his mother, Liam   
told them. He was quite good, and his Gift was very powerful.  
Sometime later, Thom came over to where Dennith, Kaia, and Liam were sitting, next to the dying   
fire, and sat down beside them. "Water?" he asked in a rather scratchy voice. Kaia poured him a glass from   
the pitcher next to her. He drained the glass, and then looked at Dennith and Kaia. "I had better do you two   
too," he said, "Or my lord will get suspicious. Who first?"  
Dennith raised a hand, and Liam raised fingertips that sparkled with amber fire to his eyes. The   
swelling went down at his touch, and the bruises faded. Next he fixed the lip, and the cut above his   
eyebrow. Then he turned to Kaia. Her two cuts scabbed and faded, and so did the numerous bruises on her   
arms and face.  
That done, Thom rubbed his face and stood. He looked over to the bed which held Sam. "He'll   
sleep for awhile," he told them. "The rest of the evening. You should get him back to his room if you can.   
He'll wake up in the morning, just as usual, don't worry. You two should get to sleep soon to. I was a little   
shaky on my control, and I might have let a bit to much Gift into you. If so, you'll feel really tired while   
your body deals with it." He looked around at them all. "Now may I suggest that we don't try this   
experiment again?" he asked, and then with a grin, he left.  
Kaia rubbed her eyes, and stood to go too. "He was right," she said. "I'm wiped. But that may also   
have something to do with beating up a bunch of guys, all taller and heavier than me." She walked to the   
door. 'I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." She heard them mutter goodnights, and then she shuffled to   
her own room. She was barely able to wash and change, before she fell into bed. In a moment, she was   
asleep. 


	8. Messages

I have a lot of time on my hands all of a sudden, so I can update a lot of stuff. I realize that I might have   
dates, or ages wrong, or that they might be slightly off from chapter to chapter, and if so, sorry. Thanks to   
all you who reviewed. Your input means a lot. Here's Ch. 8! R/R  
  
  
When Kaia woke with the bell the next morning, she felt slightly tired, but none the worse for   
wear. Thom's healing had worked, and her two cuts were gone, leaving only faint scars which she knew   
would fade in time. The only problems were that she hadn't gotten her classwork done, and she didn't have   
enough time to do her usual workout. Sighing, she got up to open the door to the maid, and then she rushed   
to get ready for the day.  
Unfortunately, her maid was talkative this morning, which was the exact opposite of what Kaia   
felt. She chattered on about the three pages found unconscious by the boys lighting the torches. And wasn't   
it just awful. She said that she'd feel a bit unsafe from now on, walking through a hall late at night. Kaia   
put up with her chatter until she was almost ready to go out the door. Then she turned to the maid, and   
asked her to excuse her in the most polite way she could. The maid nodded, but as Kaia turned to go, she   
added, "And there's someone as would like t'meet thee, milady. At a pub in the city. If ye can get out." She   
winked broadly, "But gods know that there's more ways out of here than are guarded. If ye just ask around   
some evening for Marek, you'll get there soon enough." She turned back to the bed. Kaia all of a sudden   
felt wary.  
"Why does this Marek want to meet me?" she asked. The woman must have read the tone in her   
voice, because she laughed, and shook her head.  
"Don't you worry your head none, he won't hurt ye. Just wants a nice word with ye. About where   
you're from, who ye know." At that, Kaia stiffened up, and bit back a curse. The woman went on, "And if   
ye don't go to him, he'll come to you lass. So I think it's best to give him what he wants." And with that   
she turned and stepped into Kaia's dressing room.   
Kaia might have stood there forever looking after the woman, and thinking, but a knock on the   
door interrupted her.   
"Golden Nest," yelled Liam, "You in there? We've got to get to breakfast, unless you want some   
punishment work!" She took one last look at the dressing room, and then turned and opened the door.   
Liam, Dennith, and Sam all stood there. They hardly looked as if they had been in a nasty fight the night   
before. She forced a grin at them all, and after taking one last look back into her room, she shut the door.  
"So how do you feel?" she asked Sam, falling into step beside him.  
"Great!" he said enthusiastically. "I'll have to thank Thom. I mean, I feel even better than I did   
before the fight!" he shuddered. "It was awful though."  
Dennith slung and arm around his shoulders. "Sorry about that, mate. Couldn't get there in time.   
And there were just so many of them."  
"You were great though!" exclaimed Liam. "I wish I could have helped." He looked slightly   
downcast. Kaia felt sorry for him.  
"Well, we sure needed you where you were." She said, "And without you, thinking of Thom, we'd   
probably all be out of here by now." She punched Liam in the shoulder. "Thanks."  
He smiled slightly.   
As they walked to the mess hall, Kaia thought about the maid's message. She had decided that she   
would go, but she just needed to find someone to go with even she wasn't stupid enough to meet a stranger,   
at night, without someone to back her up. She might have taken Dennith, but Liam's disappointment had   
decided her. As she walked through the line, she tried to make herself reconsider. Liam was the Prince, and   
second in line for the throne, with Princess Kalasin to be married to Emperor Kaddar, he was second in line   
for the throne, after his brother Roald. He was an important person, and if they were going to be meeting   
the sort of people that she thought they were…  
But that was Liam's problem. No one ever let him do anything remotely dangerous, because he   
might be hurt. Well, he could be hurt in a lot of other ways, doing things that didn't seem dangerous at all.   
So why shouldn't he do something different for a change? She was quite confident in her ability to take   
care of herself, and quite probably another person. And even if he wasn't Shang trained in street fighting,   
he was her age, 11, and in his second year as a page. He was probably quite able to defend himself.   
She was silent, turning it over in her head all through breakfast, only speaking when she was   
spoken to. Finally she made up her mind to take him. After they finished eating, she pulled him aside as   
they left the mess hall.   
"Meet me in the west garden after the lights out bell tonight. I need your help with something. I'll   
tell you everything then. Under the outside wall, by the marble bench." And before he could answer, she   
walked quickly away.  
All throughout the day, she kept having second thoughts about it at the worst moments. In staff   
practice, she had a sudden image of Liam lying on the ground with a knife in his back, and in that moment,   
her partner whacked her on the knee. Besides her undone classwork, she got another bell of work for not   
answering the writing teacher promptly. By the end of the day, she was a nervous wreak, although she tried   
not to show it.   
When she only picked at her dinner, Dennith asked if something was the matter. She didn't hear   
what she said, but it must have made sense, because her left her alone after that. She hardly ate anything,   
and afterwards walked to her room and did her work alone. Then she got dressed in her darkest clothes with   
the most places to hide weapons. She slid the long knife into the sheath on her spine; two small daggers in   
her boots. Her belt knife was fairly obvious, but it was most likely expected. Her wrist knives were   
sharpened and slid into place. She also concealed a knife on each leg, and carefully put a small loaded   
poison dart thrower in an inside pocket. When she was done, she felt like a walking arsenal, but she also   
felt more prepared. She couldn't know that this Marek meant her no harm. He might have heard about her   
from someone. Goodness knew how much Jarel would pay for her head. He probably wouldn't rest while   
she was still alive.   
When the lights out bell rang, she slipped out of her room, and ghosted through the halls and out   
of a tiny servants' exit. Then she made her way from shadow to shadow until she reached the bench by the   
wall. She jumped at the tiny whisper. "Kaia!" from next to a bush. It was Liam.  
"Okay," she said, stepping closer, "I have to go and meet a man in the city. He is most probably   
dangerous, but he probably won't hurt us." Or you anyway, she thought, but she went on, "I want someone   
to go with me. You don't have to but-"  
"Is this because you feel sorry for me?" asked Liam dully.   
Kaia shook her head. "I think that you might have learned some fighting skills that the others   
probably didn't. Self-defense, you know. Being that you're royalty." She hadn't thought of it before, but   
now, as she said the words, she found that they rang true. Liam nodded.  
"So where do we meet this man?" he asked curiously. Kaia cringed.  
"I don't know precisely, but I can ask around." She crossed her finger, hoping that he wouldn't   
throw off the whole idea for lack of planning. She was relieved when he nodded in understanding.  
"Do you know how to leave the palace undetected?" she asked him, once again crossing her   
fingers. She was relieved by his grin, barely visible in the light of the quarter moon.  
"This way," he said, and led her a ways down the wall to where a guard stood next to a large door.   
He was leaning on his spear in a bored way, but when he heard them coming he turned about and grinned.   
He was an older man, of Bazhir descent, and his face was creased with laugh lines.   
"Ah!" he said when they came level with him, "Here he is again. The young page, out for his usual   
nightly walk! And with a friend!"  
Liam just laughed, and gave the guard a friendly push on the shoulder. "Come on Salaf. Let us   
through. I got your, er, tip." He handed a small bribe to the guard. Kaia recognized the amount as the   
standard bribe given to guards for a silent passage. The guard pocketed it, and then pushed open the door   
just enough for them to squeeze through.  
"You do this often?" demanded Kaia. Liam grinned.  
"Well I've got to get out of the palace sometimes besides on summer camp. I don't draw any   
attention to myself. Besides, Eda Bell and Haukin Seastone have taught me enough on the side to defend   
myself. Now let's go and meet this, umm, gentleman." Kaia nodded in agreement, and together, they set off   
at a brisk trot towards the dark city below. 


End file.
